Monster
by basicallynoodles
Summary: He tried. He truly, truly did try. But it's impossible to do what he attempted. A blood free life. Any vampire that had tried either circled into madness or died. Of which Vlad did both. He always was different. One Shot PleaseR


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters.

_**There's also Dark/Bad!Vlad in this. Talks about biting, addiction and stuff, not much detail but yeah just to be safe. Rated T. **_

* * *

_He tried. He truly, truly did try. But it's impossible to do what he attempted. A blood free life. Any vampire that had tried either circled into madness or died. Of which Vlad did both. He always was different._

* * *

He tried his best to fit in. And, for the first fourteen years, he was successful. It wasn't until his discovery of "The Chosen One" being himself that everything seemed normal. Well, as normal as you could be. He went to school, did his homework (well, got Renfield to do it, but in Vlads eyes that was the same), had friends and did everything a normal child would do. Trying to keep what he was a secret failed, but he was still accepted, and sort-of treated like a normal child, with the exceptions of Robin constantly asking him about "vampiric stuff." Thinking of before he started getting his powers always made Vlad smile. Once he began getting his powers, fitting in was a lot harder than before. He warned his friends that they should leave, but they stayed, which was one of the worst decisions they could have made, not that they are even aware. He managed to "escape" being a blood-thirsty vampire for a while after he wore the Grand High Vampires Crown, but failed because after all, you can't escape who you are.

* * *

The first bloodlust was unbearable. He was fifteen, slightly younger than most, but nevertheless, it was just as painful. He locked himself in his room for the most part, shaking in his coffin as he tried to suppress his feelings. The first day was gone by un-noticed, but by the end of the second day family had begun to notice his lack of presence. When the third day ended there was still no sign of Vlad coming out. By the end of the fourth day everyone in the household was knocking on the door, including Ingrid, begging Vlad to come out and shouting "consoling" words at him.

"Vlad, you moron, it's normal! Bite a breather, it helps!"

"Vladdy, you don't even have to bite! Just, Uh, drink some blood from the cellar!"

"Vlad! Just come out!"

They gave up trying after the end of the day. When Vlad emerged, he looked like he hadn't slept for the whole four and a half days. He walked through the throne room straight out, ignoring his father's call asking him where on earth he could be going. That was the day he tasted real blood. That day made Vlad regret not listening to his family's advice.

After that, he vowed to never bite again. He ignored his constant burning throat, dropped out of school and focused on training. He drank soy blood, trained, and studied vampire law. Everything was fine. Until he hit eighteen.

* * *

His coronation day was magnificent. Black being the main colour, which Vlad didn't complain about, he quite liked the colour. Fabric draped along the chairs and tables, fancy crockery and bottles of the finest blood on each table. Vlads bloodlust was always worse when he was nervous, but his coronation day was when it was at its worse, after the first initial days. He pushed down all the thoughts through the ceremony, until the end, when he was crowned. Blood consumed his thoughts, and he had to leave the room, which the VHC considered as Vlad not wanting to be Grand High Vampire. After reasoning, his father managed to convince the VHC that it "was merely nerves." Thinking of that day made Vlad frustrated.

He didn't even bother trying not to bite, and went out and bit the first breather he saw. It wasn't enough. After three breathers, he decided it was enough, and headed home, where his father shouted at him. Vlad sighed and with the flick of his wrist, stopped his talking. Scrunching his eyes together he apologized and ran out of the room. Thinking of that night made Vlad feel sick.

* * *

Around the age of nineteen he was biting breathers at least once a week, and after every bite Vlad would regret it more than the last and close himself in his room. Every time someone tried to reason with him, telling it was normal, he would dust them, which made Vlad become more and more guilty. By the time he was twenty-seven, he had dusted forty-three vampires, muted his dad, and had hurt all the people he was close to and cared about. He fled. Packed his bags and fled. He went to a forest, where he had a constant supply of blood and stayed there. After ten years of being cut off, nobody would recognise him. Stained fangs, stained clothes and dead eyes that once contained the light that would brighten even the darkest vampires life gone. Whenever Vlad hears rustling, a part of him wishes it was somebody coming to save him, but that day could never come, and he was destined to stay like this. Forever.

* * *

_**A/N: I listened to Monster by Imagine Dragons while writing this, and that's sort of where I got the idea from. Please r&r ^_^**_


End file.
